Lissan Shran
Lissan Shran is a former Starfleet officer often counted among the greatest engineers the Alpha Quadrant has ever produced. She is widely credited with the invention of the eponymous Shran Battery and holds a high place of cultural esteem among the Tzenkethi due to her actions during the 2421 Breen Counter-Offensive. Despite her achievements, she is considered a wanted criminal by the United Federation of Planets and is barred from entering Free State City. Her current whereabouts are unknown. She is played by Amanda Nevarez. Personal History Early Life Lissan always felt an ease of knowledge of money, social ability and mechanical learning. Although interested in many things, she found that engineering came easy and all other things could be done for fun or in her free time. In her down time, she liked to create little gadgets that make her friends’ life’s easier, even if it’s a just a toy. Although, she has always felt a sense of being out of place, she has made sure to keep both her confidence in her practices and her fear of society as hidden as she can. Lissan started the academy at an early age, since she was able to quickly learn and succeed in school. She was able to attain an education coming from both Earth and Andor, she is well versed in culture and planetary knowledge of both regions. Luckily, she met a Ferengi female teacher, Ishka, who taught her a lot about the Ferengi ways, including the memorization of the Rules of Acquisition with daily tests, and gave her a decent overview of Ferenginar and the histories of that planet. She died quickly, suddenly after Lissan finished her lessons with her. No other Ferengi teachers offered her assistance, so she moved on with her lessons in other worlds but quickly gained recognition for her Engineering skills earning the title of Lieutenant before adulthood before being placed on the U.S.S. London. Family Background Child of (Andoorian} Gareb th’Zarath, (Andoorian/Aenar) Keval Shran, Tarath Shran and (Ferengi) Velma Ishka. Biologically, Velma is Lissan's mother but she is a product of the four adults. Velma Ishka was born and raised on Ferenginar, she was sent to Earth at the age of 10 to continue her Engineering studies. While there, her parents were murdered and she returned home. While visiting Andor during an educational learning trip, Velma met and fell in love with Keval Shran, an engineering instructor on Andor. Keval, already in the process of looking for his 2nd mate and interested in Velma, decided to take her under his wing and started explaining the marriage culture. Before Velma left back to Earth, she took part of the marriage ceremony that bounded her to the 3 Andorians. She later invited her other mates to join her on Earth where they stayed for 5 years before moving back to Andor. Childhood on Andor As a mixed breed, life was interesting. Lissan was used to being the outcast unless her sister Seruu was with her and then she felt a sense of safety but also of a secrecy. Lissan quickly won some over with her ability to create objects and hack simple robotics to perform her bidding. Always the prankster, Lissan enjoyed the looks on their faces when they were amazed by something new. Starfleet Career Top of Her Class Assignment to the London Discovery on Caltos VII The Tzenketh Incident The Battle of Bajor The Breen Offensive Las Ferengas Split with Section 31 The Battle of Porta Brak The Defense of Breen The Klingon Revolution Pardon by Starfleet & Re-Assignment The Summit at Rura Penthe Return to Caltos VII Mourning Seruu and Splitting with Dolan Red Fleet Service Free State Science Directorate Conflict with Nezak Transfer to Deep Space Nine & Command of Kuan'Yin The Wormhole Project Wormhole Study Discovery of Solara K'Sarsik A Bargain with Quark The Fourth Battle of Deep Space Nine Refuge on Tzenketh Personality & Appearance Being mixed of Ferengi and Andorian, Lissan's looks are quite unique. Her color is purple-ish, almost lavendar. Her face is oval and her Ferengi lobes protrude slightly at the sides of her face before dipping back in and ridging up to her Aenar antennae. The ridges from her nose to her forehead are slight and her nails are light blue. Lissan is hard to warm up but when she is with you, she is with you all the way. Loyalty comes as a fault. Lissan enjoys the study of all people and feels most comfortable creating something new.